mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Angel Tales
Bandai Entertainment | network = WOWOW | network_other = Animax | first = October 4, 2001 | last = December 20, 2001 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is an anime series produced by Wonderfarm and Tōkyō Kids. The series was broadcast by the anime television network, Animax across its respective networks worldwide, including Southeast Asia, East Asia and South Asia, in English and other languages. The series was licensed for distribution by Bandai Entertainment in North America. Storyline The main character, Gorō Mutsumi, has no luck at all, not with jobs, nor with his schooling, and especially not with women or girlfriends. That is until the day he meets a fortune teller who informs him that he will have a fateful encounter and adds a spell to his cell phone that allows his guardian angels to appear to him. Gorō does not believe her and walks away as he remembers all of his previous times of bad luck with women. It is then seen that he meets three girls who are waiting for him as he is bathing. They say they are now his Guardian Angels, sent to Earth from the spirit realm by the Goddess. They are the first three of his twelve beloved pets who had died due to Gorō's poor luck, returning to him on earth. He does not find out they are his pets at first. Soon after more and more of his former pets return to him as guardian angels, and each desires to be seen as number one in his heart, as his favorite pet. They also fears from their past lives they must overcome, and they must learn to live with each other as one big family. It is the only way they will ever stand a chance of helping Gorō turn his life around and gain some good luck that his life was missing. These girls however are not the only ones on earth, because of Gorō's own past life, because of what he was in another time and another place, there are strange people out there trying to put a stop to these girls turning his luck around. For their own reasons, these people fear Gorō and desire him out of the way. As the story progresses the girls learn they must protect Gorō not only from his own bad luck but from these other people, without fully understanding either who they are or why they want to harm their beloved master. Characters ; : :Gorō is the protagonist of the anime, and until the second season he is still the protagonist, he works as if he is working as the sage. In Season 2 Goro Mutsumi became veterinarian and takes care of all animals confined. He then encountered failure in his job but still, he continued to work for himself and his angels. Guardian Angels (in order of age, eldest first) ; (Snake) Age 18 (19 in second season) : :Yuki is a strong and calm woman. She usually remains quiet but will give useful advice when called upon. She acts and is seen as a mother to the younger angels. Mika uses "mother" as an insult towards her. Yuki was a white snake in her past life. Yuki is in the Senior rank. She is the bride of Gou the Azure Dragon (Seiryu). :In season 2, Yuki became a goddess. Works and watches over the world especially the animals and Goro. In this season she replaces the previous goddess whom broke one of their rules. As the goddess she became stronger and had a stronger will to take part in the sage's dream. Her white skin represents a snake's skin. Her name means snow, alluding to the color of her skin and scales. Her color image is blue. In Yuki's past life she died of being burnt to death, because of this she is afraid of fire. ; (Rabbit) Age 17 (18 in second season) : :Mika is extroverted and hyperactive. Her over the top antics usually result in her being yelled at by Ayumi and Akane (rabbits have a history of rivalry with turtles and foxes). When she was a rabbit, she died of loneliness, which may account for her current personality of being an attention seeker. Mika is in the Senior rank. Her name means new moon, alluding to myth of the rabbit of the moon. Her color image is orange. :Unlike most of the other angels, she is very clearly romantically attracted to Gorō. Her hairstyle represents a rabbit's ears. ; (Turtle) Age 16 (17 in second season) : :Ayumi was a turtle in her past life. Because of this, she is always slow to make decisions because she is always thinking ahead. Ayumi always wears a green beret-like hat that symbolizes her turtle-shell in her past life. Ayumi is the bride of Shin the Black Turtle (Genbu), and that he has deep feelings for her, and on an occasion, risked his life to save hers in a collapsing warehouse. It is noted that of the four abducted angels, she returns his feelings the most. Ayumi often scolds Mika and argues with her most of the time. Ayumi is in the Senior rank. Her name means walk. Her color image is black. Ayumi was crushed to death in her past life, so now she is afraid of the dark and small places. ; (Goldfish) Age 15 (16 in second season) : :Ran is a calm and caring girl, though she fears water from her time as a goldfish. Her hairstyle represents a fish's fins. While Gorō was on vacation the air circulation pump stopped and Ran was unable to get enough oxygen and so she drowned, because of this she is afraid of water. Her name means water lily. :Throughout the anime, she gains the most screen time and is used in advertising the show more than the other angels. In fact, the series opens with her death as a goldfish and not the other angels' deaths as pets. She also is romantically in love with Gorō. Also, throughout the anime it's noticed that in cases involving Goro's heart, she often gets very sensitive. Tsubasa also notes and comments upon the fact that Ran's feelings surpass her own, and vows to bring Ran and Goro together. Ran is one of the first 3 angels that appeared in the series. She is in the Senior rank. Her color image is pink. ; (Parakeet) Age 14 (15 in second season) : :Tsubasa was a parakeet in her past life, she was rescued by Gorō when she broke her wing and he took care of her. She is afraid of heights, this is because after she believed her wing was healed she tried to show her appreciation by showing him her beauty in flight, she tried to fly but fell from the house's window and died. Her hairstyle represents a parakeet's wings. :Tsubasa too has deep feelings for Goro, and she is angry at Rei, the Red Phoenix (Suzaku), who is in love with her but hurt her beloved master. Her name means wing, alluding to her animal self. Her color image is red. :In Season 2 Tsubasa is a girl like non-other. She may be a bit boyish but she still has the characteristics of being a girl or even a woman. Despite of this she still strived for her master and eventually became stronger and became worthy of Goro. Tsubasa is in the Intermediate rank (Senior rank in Season 2). ; (Hamster) Age 13 (14 in second season) : :Kurumi was a hamster in her past life. One day she escaped from her cage and went on an adventure, but got lost and was unable to get home, thus she died of starvation,she is now afraid of hunger. Her name means walnut. Her color image is yellow. :In the anime, she has maintained her hamster-instincts i.e.: to eat a lot so that she wouldn't starve to death again. Her hairstyle, bao and mouth shape represent a hamster's ears and mouth. She often says "Nano" at the end of her sentences. Kurumi is one of the first three angels that appeared in the series. Kurumi is in the Intermediate rank. ; (Fox) Age 12 (13 in second season) : :Akane is an introverted and misunderstood girl. She is mature for her age but is very afraid of dogs, even Nana. This is because in her past life she was a fox who died after dogs attacked her and her family and she was shot by a hunter who was hunting her, now she is afraid of loud noises and bright lights. Her name means scarlet. Her color image is purple. :Her pony tail and hair ribbon-ties represent a fox's tail and ears. She appears to be cold but is actually very friendly and warms to Midori more than the other angels. She reveals that she is in love with Goro. Akane is in the Intermediate rank. ; (Raccoon dog) Age 11 (12 in second season) : :Midori is often seen with Akane working in an udon store which is a reference to Japanese mythology. In her past life she died of food poisoning, now she is a very picky eater. She and Akane have also been known to shapeshift - a power that tanuki and kitsune have been known to possess in Japanese mythology. She is in the intermediate rank. Her name means green. Her color image is green. :Her hairstyle represents a raccoon dog's ears and tail. ; (Cat) Age 10 (11 in second season) : :Tamami is very catlike and has many catgirl personality traits. She is very hyperactive and has kept her cat-like ability to scale walls with ease. Tamami is the bride of Gai,the White Tiger (Byakko) but says she's too young. It is noted that Gai is protective of her and always tries to help her out of danger. A defining trait of hers is that she's occasionally business-oriented in both seasons. Her name means beautiful jewel. Her color image is white. :Whenever you cannot find her she is most likely in a grassy place taking a nap. She is afraid of cars and traffic because in her past life she was a cat who died after she was hit by a car. :Her hairstyle represents a cat's ears and she belongs to the intermediate rank. In the second Season Tamami is in the Senior rank due to her achievements in the human world. ; (Monkey) Age 9 (10 in second season) : :Momo is shy; this is because while she was alive as a monkey, she was too outgoing and too curious and these traits made her lose her tail and got her electrocuted; now she is a Technaphobe. It is also noted, especially by Nana and Ruru that Momo had a crush on a boy from the neighborhood, called Daisuke, who too had a crush on her. Strangely, her monkey form greatly resembles a tarsier. Her names means peach. Her color image is brown. :Her hairstyle represents a monkey's tail. In season 2 she develops feelings for Goro. She is in the Junior rank. (Intermediate rank in season 2). :Momo is a shy girl that often goes with the flow with anything she is involved with. This is the reason why she can barely express what is on her mind, However she gradually develops courage and self confidence to trust in herself making her able to express her own feelings for Goro Mutsumi. ; (Dog) Age 8 (9 in second season) : :Nana has a tomboyish personality, and is hyperactive just like in her past life being a dog. She enjoys walks but tends to get lost. Nana belongs to the junior rank. Her name means look. Her color image is light blue. When Nana was still a dog she died of bad pains. :Her hairstyle represents a dog's ears. ; (Frog) Age 7 (8 in second season) : :Lulu, being the youngest of the group, is a rather spoiled girl. Her hairstyle and pigtail holders represent a frog's skin and eyes. Lulu died of being too cold, so she is afraid of cold stuff. Her spoiled behavior has earned her the ire of Gou and Gai whenever she does something that contradicts their activities (in Gou's case, she insisted Goro read her a story when he hadn't eaten breakfast and in Gai's, she changed the channel while he was watching an anime), to which she replies that she only obeys Goro which causes them to break into fits which prompts at least Shin to restrain them. Lulu is in the junior rank. Her name means Pearl. Her color image is yellow-green. Four Saint Beasts As early as Tamami's entrance (in the second episode), these four men who are reincarnations of the Four Sacred Beasts (Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu) make numerous attempts to eliminate Goro's life. Midway into the story, Yuki, Tsubasa, Tamami and Ayumi are kidnapped by them to be their respective "brides". It is later revealed that the reason for this was revenge for Goro's past life taking their special powers. However, it was also revealed after the confrontation between Goro and the eight remaining Angels and the four gods that Goro's past life was in fact Seijya "Not human nor animal two supreme beings that are tied together" and the act of taking these powers was only to prevent any possible conflict between humans and animals. Because of finally understanding the true reason for the loss of their powers, the four kidnapped angels are returned to normal and the four move in to assume the task of protecting Goro. Unfortunately, they aren't as efficient as the Angels so they elect to leave Goro again with the Angels to reclaim their powers on their own, knowing that Goro is in good hands with the angels. They all wear qipao-like attire colored in their respective colors. They make no appearance in the second season, but are mentioned. In 2003, a spin-off series named Saint Beast premiered. Other than the Four Saint Beasts and Yuki as the Goddess, there is no real relationship to Angel Tales. ;'Gou''' : :The reincarnation of Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East. As such, he is the group's leader and the most powerful. Unlike the other four gods, he is heterochromatic (his right eye is blue while his left is red). He is the last to appear (at the end of episode 8) and his reappearance frightens even the goddess, who accidentally drops her staff in fear. He takes Yuki as his bride, since Oriental dragons, which Seiryu is commonly depicted as, are serpentine. He is clearly in love with Yuki, as she is with him. Sacred Power: Fang(Sword) of the Blue Dragon. Lightning Blast ;Rei : :The reincarnation of Suzaku the Vermilion Bird of the South. He is the most feminine in appearance, behavior (though not as extreme enough to be considered homosexual, which he himself states), and (only in the Japanese version) voice, thus the series' bishōnen. He first appears to hypnotize Goro while on a date with Tsubasa to a theme park to ride the ferris wheel, knowing full well of Tsubasa's fear of heights. He later takes Tsubasa as his bride, since both are birds. When she later regains control of her will, she slaps Rei, without a care of who he was, to prove a point of how much grief and trouble they caused. Later on, even he notes that Tsubasa has feelings for him, but as he was leaving, he was contented with the result. Unlike his Saint Beast counterpart, his hair covers his left eye, hence the bishōnen appearance. Sacred Power: Wings of the Red Phoenix. Talon Strike. Scorched Flame ;Gai : :The reincarnation of Byakko the White Tiger of the West. He is the most impulsive of the group and is prone to wild fits. He is the first to appear, attempting to run over Goro with a truck but is saved by Tamami, whom he later takes as his bride, both being cats. Though he complained about Tamami's age at first, he really is fond of her, and always tries to protect her. Sacred Power: Armour of the White Tiger. Tiger Claw ;Shin : :The reincarnation of Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North. He is the sensible, calm and brooding member of the group and its second-in-command, leading it in Gou's absence. He bypassed Ayumi while she was doing groceries. He later saw her again when the three tricked Goro into working at an abandoned site under the pretense of a part-time job but to use him as a sacrifice to revive Gou. It was here that he fell in love with her enough to save her from the collapsing building. He later made her his bride, both being closely related animals (shelled reptiles). However, when the four joined Goro's side, Ayumi unconsciously hints that the relationship may not be one sided even before her abduction, the same goes for Yuki and Gou and perhaps, Tamami and Gai. His Saint Beast counterpart constantly wears glasses and has shoulder-length blue-green hair, unlike the original Shin, who only wore his glasses in disguise, as well as having shorter black hair. Sacred Power: Shield of the Black Turtle. Shell Shards Production staff *Director: Kazuhiro Ochi *Screenplay: Mari Okada *Music: Yoshinobu Hiraiwa *Original concept: Hiroaki Maki *Character design: Takashi Kobayashi *Art director: Seiji Sugahara *Director of photography: Hiroshi Kubo *Series concept: Juzo Mutsuki *Sound director: Tomohiro Yoshida *Animation production: Tokyo Kids *Music production: Lantis *Production: Wonder Farm Media Music ;Opening theme *Tenshi no Shippo by P.E.T.S ;Ending theme *One Drop by Sakura Nogawa Game There is also a PlayStation game by the same name published by Bandai Games. References External links *[http://www.wonderfarm.co.jp/shippo/ Tenshi no Shippo official website] Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs ja:おとぎストーリー 天使のしっぽ zh:天使的尾巴